frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Frozen Hearth/Frozen 2 - Rozdział XII "Zakończenie"
Witam to już ostatnia część tego opowiadania, mam nadzieje, że ten ostatni rozdział spodoba się wam tak bardzo jak poprzednie części, miłego czytania! cała czwórka stała tam patrząc się na Olafa , goście już powoli zaczęli wychodzić, jedni ze zmęczenia, a inni ponieważ mieli dość już wszystkiego jak na jeden dzień, najważniejsze było dla nich że Królowa wróciła, nawet nie przejęli się Hansem co sprawiało że tamten czuł się nieco bardziej komfortowo. - Olaf? co takiego chcesz mi powiedzieć? - Spytała Elsa gdy większość gości opuściła sale - Elso, jak już mówiłem byłem u Baltazara - Bałwanek się zawstydził - ponieważ jak wyjechałaś to byłem w twoim pokoju i znalazłem to - powiedział po czym wyciągnął małą zgniecioną kartkę - Przepraszam, że to przeczytałem ale czasami moja ciekawość bierze górę nade mną - Nic się nie stało olaf - Elsa rzuciła mu przelotny uśmiech - tylko powiedz co powiedział ci Baltazar - No więc...powiedział mi, że pytałaś go o jakieś sny co cie nękały i nie znałaś odpowiedzi...i Przekazał ci że miłość jest lekiem na wszystko - No tak, więc popłynęłam do Nasturii, gdzie spotkałam Hansa i się w sobie zakochaliśmy, więc Baltazar miał racje, moje sny przestały się pojawiać wtedy gdy go spotkałam - spojrzała na hansa i wtuliła się w niego co wywołało obrzydzenie Anny - daj mi dokończyć Elso, powiedział żebyś zajrzała tam gdzie jeszcze nie szukałaś ...wiesz co miał na myśli? - Olaf spojrzał pytającym wzrokiem na Else - Myślę, że wiem o co chodzi - Elsa spojrzała na Anne ,a tamta tylko spojrzała na nią nie zrozumiawszy o co jej chodzi - Musimy wejść do...-przełknęła ślinę -,,,wejść do południowej wieży - a co tam jest? - Zapytał z lekkim strachem w głosie Kristoff - Zobaczycie - odpowiedziała po czym wszyscy ruszyli w kierunku schodów Po jakimś czasie udało im się tam dojść do wielkich żelaznych drzwi które wyglądały jakby nikt ich nie odwiedzał od kilku lat - To tutaj, prywatna komnata naszych rodziców - zaczęła Elsa i otworzyła żelazne drzwi które aż zaskrzypiały - a, i lepiej gdybyście zostali tutaj - wskazała na Kristoffa i Hansa - Mam zostać tu z nim?! - Kristoff zerknął na Else, która tylko pokręciła głową - posłuchaj, za chwile wrócimy, przecież jakby coś się działo jestem za rogiem - Anna pocałowała jeszcze Kristoffa, po czym razem z Elsą weszła do środka. W wewnątrz było ciemno ledwo można było coś zobaczyć - Elsa, nic nie widzę - wyszeptała Anna do swojej siostry - Poczekaj moment - Elsa podeszła do jakiegoś stolika i wzięła coś co wyglądało jak świeca i zapaliła, w pokoju od razu zrobiło się jaśniej - od razu lepiej - uśmiechnęła się - ale tu bałagan - masz racje wypadało by tu posprzątać -stwierdziła Elsa - no to na co czekamy - Anna puściła jej oko - gotowe...do startu...start! - wystartowały i jak najszybciej zaczęły sprzątać... każda inną część pokoju. Na szczęście nie był on za duży i szybko udało im się uwinąć z bałaganem - wygrałam! - wykrzyczała Anna podchodząc do Elsy która przeglądała jakąś książkę - miałyśmy sprzątać nie czytać - Anno spójrz to mapa podróży rodziców i ich list - odwróciła się i pokazała list Annie, a ta zaczęła czytać - Droga Elso Jeżeli to czytasz zapewne jesteś królową. Wiedz, że zawszę cię i Anne kochaliśmy. Pamiętaj nigdy się nie bój i opiekuj się swoją młodszą siostrą. Zawszę byliśmy z was dumni i zawsze będziemy z wami, w waszych sercach Kochający rodzice - Wow, to co teraz? - Zapytała Anna - Anno... - Elsa spojrzała prosto w oczy swojej siostrze - teraz koniec z sekretami, i kłamstwami od dziś wszystko, znowu będzie takie jakie ma być - Uśmiechnęła się po czym przytuliła swoją siostrę Tak to już koniec opowiadania, co do naszych głównych bohaterek to Hans tydzień po tych wydarzeniach oświadczył się Elsie, a Anna wraz z Kristoffem wyprowadzili się do małego domku na skraju lasu. Obie siostry ciągle utrzymują stałe kontakty. KONIEC To już koniec tego opowiadania, mam nadzieje, że nie straciliście czasu czytając ten fanfic. Jeżeli się podobało i chcecie więcej, nie koniecznie takich samych ,ale podobnych, to piszcie w komentarzach, będzie mi wtedy naprawdę miło :) Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach